metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:M110
Welcome to Wikitroid! M110, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:34, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Future Game Considering the events that took place in fusion, i think they might make a game of the possible(note:this is just some ideas of mine): the secret ending in mp3 that flys after samus after she leaves has been secretly spying on samus.after fusion,she captures samus while she has her guard down and gives her to the space pirates for something in return(such as money, guns ect.)The pirates then take the dna in samus of the metroid and clone metroids.they then descover the x dna in samus and do research.the federation comes to samus' rescue and they convince samus to let them use the dna of the x and metroid to help defeat the pirates.Kind of like fighting fire with fire.So the federation then clone the metroids but in a different way.the metroids now listen to them and so do the x.it is now war with the prirate's metroids and x against samus,federation and their own version of metroids. Another game i think would be cool and very possible would be since samus blew up the research staion and supposivly destroing the x and metroid species,the federation now hate samus.The federation is now after samus because of the metroid dna in her.The pirates quickly learn of this while watching the federation attack samus on the planet where samus needed refugee,the planet that was neighboring the planet sr388 until the explosion of it,sr227.So now the pirates and federation want samus for her dna.Samus no longer likes the federation.So everyone hates each other.In the last part of the game Samus takes control of the gfs olumpus as it was attacking her.She flees to an unknown area.End of game.then in the sequil to that,the federation discovers metroids on sr277.Samus picks up on the signal of two aurarus exchanging information about it.un fortunatly so did the space pirates.So now samus must destroy all metroids living on sr277 and get back the ones in custody of the federation. (another note:these are only two ideas of mine.i have about three more if anone wants to hear them.)(See forums. Got lots of cool ideas on it.) M110 14:24, 2 November 2008 (UTC)m110M110 14:24, 2 November 2008 (UTC) M110 14:23, 2 November 2008 (UTC)m110M110 14:23, 2 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Just Saying I might set something up like that when I bother to buy a couple of servers, a dependable connection, a static IP address, and a domain name, but for now, you can use our somewhat difficult-to-use forums or you can find another forum out there (which I am sure exists). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:00, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Pictures Did you take that picture of that Cyrlic tree at the save station in Botanica? Cause if you did, would you mind taking pictures of the model solar system in the same room? (Theres two, opposite of each other, but their exactly alike). Dark Ridley 16:43, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Warning Haven't I warned you about proper grammar usage? I'll say it again, always use proper grammar when editing anything on the wiki. This includes putting spaces after your periods. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:25, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Your RfA I have just deleted your attempt at an RfA because you didn't do it correctly at all. You did not follow the directions on the page. In addition, you would never be granted access - you haven't been around for even a month yet, and you consistently do things incorrectly. You need to gain much more experience before you even stand a chance at becoming an administrator. If you wish to try again, do so correctly. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:40, 30 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Rude Unfortunately, blunt answers can be rude. Sometimes I find it necessary to be blunt, especially when concerns about whether a user is capable of following directions is in question. As one gains status (both status with others and more user rights), it becomes increasingly important that one follows directions. I operate some live webservers, and at my level, not following directions could mean bringing down an entire network. At your current level, not too much can happen - but with administrative tools, not following directions can have very bad consequences. Sorry for being too blunt, but as I said above, sometimes it is necessary. It's hard for administrators to get a feel for every user that operates under them. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:31, 2 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Aurora Unit 486 The reason I shortened the article was because it was inaccurate. The AU you see in that sends you throughout the system was Aurora Unit 242, not 486. The only reference to 486 was a logbook scan on Norion. It's an easy mistake to make, though. ''MetVet'' :Thanks, feel free to join for any job in Project: Trivia. ''MetVet'' Project: Trivia Can do. I'll add you on Chozo trivia. ''MetVet'' Image I can't help unless you tell me what the image is. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:10, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :File types? (.jpg, .gif, etc.) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:20, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::The problem with the Tatori image is that you can't upload Bitmap images to Wikia. Try changing it to another format. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:28, 7 December 2008 (UTC)